


Don't Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I'm Back

by damnsonthesebwantsome



Series: Don't Cry For Me Argentina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Engagement (of some sort), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship (a hint), M/M, Marriage Proposal (Kind Of), a lot of crying, i really wanted them to fuck but i can't write smut for shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsonthesebwantsome/pseuds/damnsonthesebwantsome
Summary: Go read the first two, it'll make this one lit af.Let's say "hello" to old places and new beginnings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Don't Cry For Me Argentina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103261
Kudos: 14





	Don't Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I'm Back

At this point Oikawa was ready to get up from his seat, enter the cockpit and take control of the damn machine himself, because how slow can a fucking _plane_ get?

He knew he started falling into his brat behavior, but it’s been over a year (one year and four months, to be exact) since he last saw his boyfriend and he will not take any bullshit, like, for example, last three hours of the flight.

Now, all he could do was think (which never ended well, but today nothing could go wrong).

Argentina was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

His new teammates, a few closer friends, all the training… It felt like taking a deep breath after years of suffocating without even knowing it. Finding himself in a position where nobody had any expectations towards him and everyone was happy just to have him there, was so sweet and refreshing.

But his heart stayed in Japan, with a certain sports science student.

Oikawa was _so_ proud of him.

Being one of the best students on his university, handling all of Tooru’s mental breakdowns, having everything planned for his closest future— honestly, was there anything Iwaizumi Hajime _couldn’t_ do?

He smiled at the thought and looked out the small window, winking at the sun.

And he could’ve sworn the sun winked back.

***

He never left a plane quicker.

He maneuvered between other passengers, left the ship before the flight attendant could even open her mouth to say „Goodbye” and thank him for the journey, ran towards the baggage carousels and cursed every single one of the suitcases that wasn’t his.

Finally, after minutes of spitting out all the Spanish, Japanese and English swears while pacing around like a madman, he spotted his precious bags. He laughed happily and almost threw himself on the carousel to get them (he might’ve elbowed some old lady standing in the way, but that was the least important thing at that moment). 

He grabbed the suitcases and continued running to the arrivals hall, which turned out to be packed with people and Oikawa wanted to scream, because _he_ was somewhere there, waiting for him, it’s just the damn fucking crowd…

And there he was- Iwaizumi Hajime standing in the middle of the whole mess, already seeing him and smiling like crazy.

Tooru, once again, started to beat his way through the mass, dropped his stuff on the floor and crushed his boyfriend in a hug.

-You look like you crawled out of some hole.

-Have you seen all these people? I never ran this fast in my life.

Hajime laughed and pulled away from the embrace, just to start placing kisses allover his boyfriends face.

-I missed you, I missed you, I missed you…- mumbled Oikawa, feeling every single one of Iwaizumi’s kisses leaving a burning, invisible mark on his skin.

-I know, baby. I missed you too- said Hajime and finally connected their lips.

The kiss was hungry and desperate, both of them trying to make up all the pain and longing, which were stitched by months of being apart, until they ran out of breath.

Iwaizumi looked at him, cheeks red, hair all messed up, and that sight made Tooru’s heart melt.

-Let’s go home.

The setter nodded and let his boyfriend grab a hold of his damn suitcases.

Japanese air smelled like cherry blossom, sweet tea and _home_ , which made Oikawa forget about turning around and thanking the sky, for letting him use it as a bridge between him and his memories, for over a year.

But the sky understood and smiled gently, sending him its quiet goodbye’s.

***

-„ _’Cause I’m icy, wifey, haters wanna fight me…_ ”

Tooru, of course, had to connect his playlist to the radio and blast the music on full volume.

He continued singing along carelessly, until he caught a very bizarre sight in the corner of his eye.

There he was- Iwaizumi Hajime, the one who always bashed him for his _utterly horrible_ music taste- now, singing every word.

-Iwa-chaaaaaan!!

Hajime rapidly pressed on the breaks and looked around, concern visible in his eyes.

-What? What’s wrong?!

-Did you listen to my playlist while I was away?!

The man sighed deeply, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

-You fucking moron, I thought something happened!

-You did! You listened to it!- Oikawa exclaimed happily.

-Of course I did, idiot. You’re always so loud, silence felt strange.

Tooru chuckled and looked out of the window, as Hajime started driving again.

He stared at the sunset and wondered, if the stars he left that night will decide to show themselves to him, after all this time. 

***

Iwaizumi held him in his lap, his cold hands roaming under his shirt, fingers tracing along his abs.

-You got more muscular- murmured Hajime and started placing kisses along is jawline.

-Mmm, I could say the same thing about you- answered Tooru, tilting his head a little bit, to give his boyfriend better access to his neck, while squeezing his biceps.

-Well, future athletic trainer after all, huh?

There were lips and teeth, and hands, and deep breaths, their souls colliding in a soft, slow dance, trying to taste everything they’ve missed, but too scared to shatter the clean, pure bubble that rose around them, protecting the two soulmates from cruelty of time and the outside world.

Suddenly, Oikawa heard Hajime inhaling sharply, a trembling _„fuck”_ falling out of his mouth. He grabbed his boyfriend’s face, eyes widening at the sight of Iwaizumi’s tears.

-Iwa? What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?

-Shit, no, it’s just…- he got interrupted by a sob wrenching out of his throat.

Hajime started sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, his hands wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, holding onto him for dear life.

The setter was terrified, to say the least, his thoughts racing, because _what_ _the hell._

-Baby, come on, you’re scaring me- whispered Tooru, hands shaking, his lips drying Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

After a few moments of whispering sweet nothings to his ear, Iwaizumi managed to calm down, enough to hide his head in the crook of his lover’s neck.

-I’m— I’m really glad you’re back- he said quietly, voice hoarse from crying.

-Would you like to talk about it?

-I don’t think there’s anything to talk about, honestly. It’s not a big deal.

Tooru scoffed in disbelief.

-You can’t have a full on mental breakdown on me and tell me that there’s nothing to talk about!

Iwaizumi laughed and ran his thumb along the stains that his tears left on his boyfriend’s shirt.

-I guess letting you go was harder than I thought, and I just realized it too late. But everything’s good now.

Oikawa captured his man’s lips in a loving kiss, until Hajime pulled away once again.

-Do you trust me, Tooru?

-Of course- he answered with no hesitation.

-Close your eyes.

He did as he was told, feeling Iwaizumi shifting slightly underneath him. Then, he felt a soft, steady hand gently grabbing his ring finger.

-Yes or no?

-What?

-Just choose, yes or no?

- _Yes_.

The sensation of a cold ring being placed on his finger made his breath hitch and heart skip a beat. He opened his eyes.

-I know it’s super early and I’m not saying „let’s get married right now”, I just want to… Send the message out there, that one day, when the time comes and we’re both ready, we can just… Do it. Without having some big ass conversation and trying to figure things out. Because I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I just wanted to get it over with or whatever. What do you think?

Oikawa took a deep breath and looked at his, now _fiancés_ face, that’s been sweetly complimented by the moonlight.

-I think- he blinked a few times- that I’m going to cry.

Iwaizumi shook his head desperately.

-Please, don’t.

-Oh, I’m going to.

-Jesus…

A huge grin spread on Tooru’s face, as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

-You always have the best ideas, Iwa-chan.

Hajime exhaled with relief.

-Thank God, for a second I thought you were gonna say „no”.

-Are you insane?! This is the best moment of my life! For how long have you had this planned?

-Not long before you left, I think? Something around that time.

Oikawa gasped dramatically.

-You’re telling me that I could’ve had a whole year in Argentina of bragging about _my_ _fiancé_ , but you decided to wait?!

-I thought you’d freak out!

-I mean, I would, but I still would’ve said yes!

-I can’t believe we just got engaged and we’re arguing already.

Tooru looked at his finger, a beautiful silver ring shining in the moonlight.

-Can you imagine what it would look like if I was the one to propose?

Iwaizumi groaned and closed his eyes, cringing slightly.

-You’d probably start crying before even saying anything, and then every word that would come out of you mouth would be so inaudible, I wouldn’t know what’s going on until you’d actually show me the damn ring.

Oikawa laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

-I hate the fact that you’re absolutely right.

Iwaizumi leaned in slowly and whispered _„I’m always right”_ before kissing him.

Tooru felt himself being turned around, his back pressed to the mattress, pleasant feeling of Hajime’s weight on his body. He let his fiancé take his shirt off, throwing it in an unknown direction, that will catch his attention in the morning. He looked out the window, as Iwa started placing kisses down his body, and thanked the stars for having him back, because there was so much more to come, the future holding so many secrets for them to discover.

But right now, the room was dark and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Watch me drop writing for the next four years (or not).  
> Bye!


End file.
